Be Mine
by Nathangrad
Summary: Kyle's going through a breakup, so he turns to the one person who's been with him through thick and thin - his best friend Stan. They share a moment, but it's quickly written off by Kyle - leaving Stan dazed with his mind racing through thoughts. He starts to understand that the way he feels about Kyle isn't exactly what is seems, but what will happen when he confesses?
1. Information

**Be Mine**

 **Title:** Be Mine

 **Author:** Nathangrad

 **Genre:** Romance / Adventure / Mystery / Friendship

 **Rating:** T (13+) for coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes

 **Main Characters:** Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Cartman, Butters, Clyde

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own South Park - credit for that goes to the legendary Trey Parker & Matt Stone

 **Summary:** Kyle's going through a breakup, so he turns to the one person who's been with him through thick and thin - his best friend Stan. They share a moment, but it's quickly written off by Kyle - leaving Stan dazed with his mind racing through thoughts. He starts to understand that the way he feels about Kyle isn't exactly what is seems, but will he pluck up the courage to tell him? How will Kyle react? Could their friendship be destroyed?

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy this as I'm going to try and make it somewhat extensive with plenty of twists and subplots for people who enjoy different pairings too. If you like it, please make sure to leave a review and provide suggestions which I can take into consideration as I continue the story.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

It was 23:47, according to a certain dark haired teen's alarm clock - the first sight he saw as he awoke from a loud banging sound coming from downstairs.

Stan Marsh's house was average for the town of South Park. It was nothing special, but to him it was home. Stan Marsh was a popular, athletic, friendly and kind guy. He prided himself on his ability to handle situations well and provide solutions to a range of issues - most of them caused by a certain fatass who he preferred to keep out of mind for the majority of the time.

As the banging started to become louder, the dark haired teen knew he would have to evacuate from the comfort and warmth of his bed to investigate. He began to walk down his stairs, holding a baseball bat in hand, when he noticed a tuft of ginger hair from the small rectangular window in his door. The baseball bat was put away and Stan opened the door revealing his best friend Kyle Broflovski shivering outside in the cold.

South Park was a fairly cold town, especially during the winter months, and no-one went outside without a very good reason to do so. Kyle Broflovski had changed over the years, he decided in sixth grade to remove his 'Jew-fro' to reveal shorter ginger hair. He'd also gotten much taller, roughly four inches shorter than Stan who was 6'2.

 _"Kyle? What're you doing here?"_ Stan asked, rubbing his eyes due to his prior abrupt awakening.

 _"Are you gonna interrogate me or invite me in?"_ Kyle asked with a hint of sorrow and monotony to his voice as he shivered staring at the ground.

The two seventeen year olds headed inside, closing the door behind them and took a seat on the living room sofa. For a few moments, Stan observed his best friend. He was exceptionally good at reading body language, especially for the people he spent a lot of time with. The pair were part of a very small but close-knit friendship group including Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman and recently Wendy Testaburger. As of late, Kyle tended to spend the vast majority of his free time with his girlfriend, Bebe Stevens. She was a cheerleader, who acted as the deputy to head-cheerleader Wendy Testaburger. Both girls were highly desired by everyone in South Park High School for their beauty and talent alike. Kyle had been together with Bebe for the past few months and was beginning to grow fairly attached to her.

 _"I broke up with Bebe"_ Kyle blurted out as he interrupted the eerie silence in the dark room. Stan stared at him in confusion as Kyle looked ahead, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. _"She cheated on me.. with Clyde"_ He confessed as his eyes re-opened, revealing that he was tearing up. At this moment, his face had an expression that could only be described as an equal mix between rage and sadness.

 _"Dude! I'm so sorry! What the f**k?! I thought you guys were like.. an item or something"_ Stan said in shock as he tried to rationalise how or why Bebe could've done that to his best friend. _"How did you find out?"_ He asked out of curiosity. _"I was walking to her place, I wanted to surprise her for her birthday, but when I got to the house.. in the window.. I saw th-.."_ He began to break down and sob, with his head in his hands. Stan moved closer to him and place a supportive arm over his shoulder to console him. _"That sucks, I really don't know what to say"_ Stan said at a loss for words. _"Nah it's cool, if that's the way she is.. then I don't even want her"_. Kyle was struggling to get out his sentences as he was very visibly distressed. At that moment, Stan removed his arm and made his way to the kitchen. Several moments later he returned with two large mugs of hot chocolate, passing one to the distraught teen on his couch. Kyle's lips arched upwards slightly forming a sad but appreciative smile. _"Thanks"_.

As they sat together, having their drinks, Stan began to cheer Kyle up in the way he did best - by being himself. Kyle had started to smile again as they talked through all the aspects of their relationship that he hated. _"Well, it's over now and I'm alright with that. Clyde's still gonna die tomorrow though"_ Kyle stated in the most sincere way. Stan agreed as he looked up at the clock noticing it was 02:00 am.

 _"S**t dude, it's two! We've got school in 7 hours"_ Stan said with a hint of shock and worry in his tone. _"Hold up, did you finish the book report for English?"_ Kyle asked, referring to a previous conversation they had during the evening. _"I was gonna do it before school, but probably won't get time"_ Stan said acting careless. Kyle was visibly concerned for him at that point. _"You needed to get that done! Crap, I feel so guilty now. I'm sorry man"_. Stan put his arm around his best friend and confessed: _"S'all good, you're much more important to me than some dumb report"_. Kyle's heart was warmed by this comment and he turned so the pair were face to face. Kyle responded with a similarly heart-warming: _"Thanks for being there for me"_ accompanied by a smile that forced Stan's lips to curl upwards into a grin.

Stan's thoughts and inner monologue were immediately broken by a punch he had received on his right arm. After a few seconds, he noticed that Kyle had jolted out of his warm embrace and was half-way upstairs to head to sleep. Stan stayed there, still, unable to move. He was completely dazed for a few minutes with his mind racing through thoughts as if it was an F1 race track.

 _"What... the f**k... was that..."_


	3. Eric Cartman

**Author's note:** This chapter is unrelated to the main Stan x Kyle plot, but it feels appropriate to address the Cartman issue, get him out of the picture for a little while, and re-introduce him at a later stage.

 **Chapter 2: Eric Cartman**

Eric Cartman. The name that brings sheer terror to any babysitter, teacher, or human who has encountered him. From the outside, he appears to be a somewhat overweight seventeen year old with some sadistic qualities. From the inside however, for those who knew him, he was Satan. Actually that observation isn't fair to Satan. Cartman is an evil, heterosexual and insane version of Satan who doesn't happen to be the boyfriend of the evil one - Saddam Hussein.

Students, parents and the general population of South Park witnessed with horror as the sweet fourth grader coerced his half-brother Scott Tenorman to eat some chili made of the remains of their mutual father and Scott's mother as well as licking his tears. There have been many moments in the history of South Park in which Cartman has shown his malice and true intentions in a range of different scenarios.

It was fair to say that Eric Cartman was a beast, a demon in human form, a worthless life form with no emotions, a stain on the face of the earth. Never to be loved, never to be held and never to be remembered. A being with a stone heart, taking pleasure from others pain and sorrow.

 _"Heiiiiiiidiiiiiii..."_ Cartman wailed in his bed, crying on the phone to his now-ex-girlfriend Heidi Turner. _"Please Heidi, please take me back"_ He pleaded in desperation. _"Look Eric, we're two different people with completely different beliefs and -"_ she was quickly cut off _"B-B-B-B-ut Heiiiiidiiii, I love you! Please! I can change! I promise you!"_ Heidi looked around her room for some excuse to hang up and end the horrible conversation she got stuck in having.

If there was one thing that could be said about Eric Cartman, it was that he was smart. Not many people see it, but he always has an agenda along with plans in exceptional detail for the vast majority of the time. Kyle Broflovski was equally, if not greater than him intellectually and managed to see past his plans - although this time it was different. No-one knew what Cartman wanted with Heidi or what she wanted with him as a matter of fact.

Heidi Turner and Eric Cartman were finished. She couldn't put up with his constant bad attitude towards her and his infuriatingly nagging sarcastic remark to everything she said to him.

Since their breakup, Cartman started acting moodier and that's saying something. For every comment that was made about his recent mood swings, there was an immediate shutdown by means of insults and anti-semetic remarks coming from the fatass' loud mouth. His best friends, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Wendy didn't care for him, but still hung out with him at school as he normally provided some good form of entertainment within the group.

Mr Mackey, the student counsellor at South Park High School, has had dozens of talks with Eric Cartman regarding his behaviour towards students and staff at the school. When Cartman was asked into his office, it almost seemed routine as being nothing out of the ordinary.

 _"Hello Eric, why don't you take a seat, m'kay?"_ Mr Mackey began with his attempts to be friendly, Cartman simply following orders. Over the years, Mr Mackey had earned his respect and patience by his constant attempts to assist and provide him with advice where required, so Cartman had learned to listen and go with the flow in his presence.

 _"How's your day been Eric?"_ Mr Mackey asked kindly, with a friendly smile plastered on his face, meanwhile Cartman stared straight in his eyes with a blank expression. _"Cut the bullcrap, what do you want?"_ Wasn't the response he was looking for, but with Cartman, politeness isn't a quality to be expected.

 _"Well Eric, as you know, your behaviour has been terrible lately, m'kay. Many students have reported you and the faculty can't ignore this any more."_ Cartman looked up, his face showing a hint of fright and worry. _"We've referred your case to a behavioural expert who's here to talk to you today, m'kay. So, Eric, meet Cesar the dog whisperer."_ Cartman's face said it all. He remembered his first meeting with the dog whisperer, when he 'tsst' him into silence and obedience. He made a break for it, but was stopped straight away by the Mexican of his nightmares at the doorstep.

 _"Hello again Eric."_ was said alongside a beaming smile with a face that said 'I want to help'. For Cartman however, it was the face of a monster with the ability to cause suffering with a single touch. _"I've taken a look in detail at what your problem could be. Thankfully I've narrowed it down to one thing... you are fat."_ Cartman listened to the dialog, paused for several seconds before his eyes appeared to grow in size. Sending the impending rant, Cesar moved two fingers near him prepared if he decided to kick off. _"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BON-" tsst_. _tsst_. _tsst_. Silence.

Mr Mackey hovered over the seemingly lifeless seventeen year old in front of him and stated _"you're going to fat camp Eric"_.


	4. School

**Chapter 3: School**

Monday. The word that instills fear and terror in the hearts of even the bravest humans on Earth. Mondays sucked - it was a fact of life. No-one knew that better than the students of South Park High School, having to wake up on a Monday morning after a weekend of relaxation to go to school for seven hours of boredom.

It was the first lesson of the day, English. Normally, that was a subject Stan enjoyed, but due to a certain emptiness in his homework folder, he sat down uncomfortably and prayed Mr(s) Garrison had forgotten.

Mr(s) Garrison was a complicated individual. Some days (s)he was kind and acted in a caring way towards h(er)is students but could suddenly turn into a demon ranting on about past relationships, personal experiences and sexual activities (s)he enjoyed. It was a well known fact that Mr(s) Garrison had transgender tendencies, which the vast majority of students and staff accepted. However, because h(er)is gender identity changed on an almost hourly basis, (s)he preferred people to use both pronouns mixed together. It was confusing, but everyone goes along with it in a similar way that they go along with whatever other crazy methods of teaching (s)he uses. Now don't get me wrong, (s)he's an incredible teacher, but tends to have some pretty insane teaching techniques.

 _"Alright class, get your homework out. We're gonna be going through your book reports on 'Of Mice And Men' and discussing whether George and Lennie were closet homosexuals"_. (S)he stated as (s)he started h(er)is lesson. (S)he began eyeing the room to check for nervousness on the students' faces. Two stood out as acting awkward and out-of-character: Stan and Kenny. _"Does everyone have their homework?"_ (S)he asked, looking specifically at the pair. _"Hands up if you don't"_. Stan and Kenny raised their hands. _"Alright, that's detention after school today."_ (S)he informed them as they groaned in annoyance. To the class' surprise, Kenny stood up, walked over towards the window and carefully opened it, staring out for a few seconds. _"Kenny, what the hell do you think you're doing? Take a seat mister!"_. Kenny muffled something along incomprehensible before jumping out of the second floor window, landing on his head, leaving his lifeless body for another brief vacation in hell. Mr(s) Garrison shrugged and continued with h(er)is lesson.

 _"Right class, so George puts up with everything Lennie does, he wanted to own a ranch with him and get some pets... What do we think about their relationship? Friends, more than friends, friends with benefits? What're we thinking here?"_ (S)he questioned to the room of students as they pondered both the question and their teacher's sanity.

Stan, however, had other things to think about. Things which had been going through his mind all night, all morning, and especially as he walked from his home, with his best friend Kyle, towards their regular bus stop to get to school. Stan was thinking about what had happened the night before with Kyle. He continued to get flashbacks of them talking, Stan's arm around his best friend and how at peace they both were together. Just the two of them, alone, doing nothing together and being completely relaxed and away from the rest of the world. Such an incredible moment - no... the perfect moment.

 _"Stanley Marsh!"_ he jolted in his seat to find his teacher peering over towards his desk along with the rest of the class staring and appearing to be waiting for something. _"Well? What were they?"_ (S)he asked him who quickly remembered the previous topic of discussion - the relationship of George and Lennie. _"Uhm, I think that George and Lennie were great friends, best friends"_ he responded, only to receive a stern scowl from Mr(s) Garrison who was expecting more. _"Elaborate..."_ and so he continued. _"Uhh... Well maybe, George thought of Lennie in.. um, another way"_ he subconsciously turned to face Kyle _"and maybe he liked Lennie more than you would like a friend"_. He looked around to see people looking at him with a confused expression. _"Well, it's possible that they have strong feelings for each other, and maybe George liked cuddling with Kyle"_. He stated, not giving too much thought into his response.

Mr(s) Garrison, looked at Stan with a brow raised, then turned to face Kyle who's face was now comparable to a tomato. Stan's eyes widened after realising what he had just said, turning around to see the look of shock on his classmates' faces and buried his head into his copy of the book. _"Right, that's a good point Stan. Anyone else?"_ (s)he asked and continued the discussion around the classroom where the incident was seemingly forgotten.

Throughout the remainder of the lesson, Stan continued receiving awkward glances from pretty much all of the students in the classroom, with the exception of Kyle who had been mute since Stan's comment. After what appeared to be the longest lesson ever, the bell rang and the students all made their way out of the room, Kyle being at the front of the beeline to escape.

It was lunchtime when Stan finally had a moment to himself after all of the interrogation he had been through over a _'simple dumb comment'_ as he had said many times that day.

 _Urgh! Now Kyle's gonna think I'm gay for him or something. Why'd I have to f**king say that?! I mean, I don't like.. like like Kyle, he's my best mate. I just wanna make sure he's happy.. and smiling... and cuddle with him.. and look into his eyes.. and.._

 _"Dude! Hello?! Earth to Stan?!"_. His inner monologue of thoughts was briskly interrupted with Kyle standing in front of him and waving his hand in his face. _"Duuuuuuuude? You there?"_ the red-head asked sarcastically. _"Yup, what's up? Didn't think you were speaking to me or something?"_ was Stan's somewhat monotonous response. _"It was just awkward, but don't worry, people'll forget by tomorrow"_ Kyle assured, seeing Stan sigh in relief as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. _"Besides, it's not like you actually like me"_ Kyle jested whilst laughing a bit at the notion he had just brought up. Stan immediately laughed with him, reaffirming _"Yeah dude, that's pretty funny"_ as he moved his head to the side, still unsure about what was going on.

The pair of seventeen year olds nudged in each other before finishing up their lunch quietly and headed off to their next lesson.

 _I've got to get this under control.. What's wrong with me?_


End file.
